


Save yourself as long as you still can

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Headcanon, TheDeckerstarNetwork, Tumblr Prompt, chloe x lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: Faith is a bitch.Chloe's grandmother always told her that destiny isn't real, that it's the providence that works for us.Truth or not, fate decided to play a death game that day.She really was a fan of free will and of the we choose our destiny thing, but now, just for once, she was really hoping that a supernatural strength could put itself in this and save them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Falcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Falcon/gifts), [Lucifer-hot-as-hell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lucifer-hot-as-hell).



> Prompt: "Oh, we are meant to be, so save yourself as long as you still can, detective" || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/159462029953/your-deckerstar-ficlets-are-so-good-ive-had)  
> Dedicated to Lucifer-hot-as-hell and The_Falcon, your chapter 23 "Ring of Fire", gave me the idea.

Faith is a bitch.  
Chloe's grandmother always told her that destiny isn't real, that it's the providence that works for us.  
Truth or not, fate decided to play a death game that day.  
They were on a dead-end street.  
Chloe discovered that she was immortal when Lucifer was around just a few months ago, and now she had to decide if she wanted to take advantage of that power, or not.  
She really was a fan of free will and of the we choose our destiny thing, but now, just for once, she was really hoping that a supernatural strength could put itself in this and save them.  
“We have to think about this,” Lucifer exclaimed, dragging her back to reality. “Our best option is to stick together.”  
“No, it isn't,” she argued. “If we stay here you will die!”  
“And if we split you won't have enough time to get in a safe place,” he cut her off.  
Everything seemed like those action romantic films where the main characters are stuck between life and death, and they have to decide whom will take each side, but at the end something happened, and they both escape safely.  
But they weren't in a film, and they didn't have the privilege to spend much time thinking.  
If they would had stayed together, her temporary immortality would have saved her, but would have killed Lucifer, that around her was humanly vulnerable. Otherwise, if they had separated, he would get his immortality back, but she wouldn't have enough time to save herself.  
“Listen to me,” he started putting a hand on her forearm. It was supposed to be a nice gesture but her nervousness only grew at the touch. “I went to hell twice since I met you and I have always managed to come back.”  
“That is not a good reason to die,” she replied, as she grabbed his wrist to made her statement.  
He just couldn't keep playing Russian roulette with his Father, and she didn't want him going back to hell to save her for a third time.  
God put them in each other paths, but he has tried to split them apart too many times.  
Chloe looked at him; he didn't say anything after her reply. He was thinking. His eyebrows were contracted, and his eyes were fixed in a non defined point.  
“If you call an ambulance and you remove your hand,” he said, “You can drag me out, and by that time, the ambulance will be here.”  
Chloe started to shake her head.  
“I can handle this, I know hell and I know how to avoid the worse.”  
His grip moved from her arm to her shoulder.  
“Lucifer, you are no longer the ruler of hell, there is a cell for you and you don't know if something changed down there since the last time you went.”  
She scrolled his hand from her shoulder, she was starting to get angry and even more frustrated by the situation.  
She didn't want to die and she didn't want him to die.  
Simple and complicated.  
“Apparently we were forced to be together, as much as we are to be separated,” Chloe said with a soft tone.  
“Detective...” he intervened, while leaving his hand on her shoulder once again.  
Every person around him, every person he cared about, ended up dead or in danger because of him.  
The lightbringer removed the light of living from the people who brought light to him.  
His life was the definition of irony.  
“We are meant to be, detective,” he said, caressing the back of her neck to reassure her but mostly himself. “So save yourself as long as you still can.”  
She grabbed his hand and lowered it in front of her.  
“No,” she exclaimed with a tough tone. “You can't oblige me.”  
He smiled.  
“Save yourself from me.”


End file.
